


[VID] Black Black Heart

by astolat, thuviaptarth



Series: Astolat Vids [21]
Category: Revengers Tragedy (2003)
Genre: Fanvid, Jacobean Tragedy, M/M, Vividcon, Vividcon Premieres 2008, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/pseuds/thuviaptarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cake or death? <em>Death</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Black Black Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Music by David Usher. Premiered at Vividcon 2008. See the original livejournal post for more detailed notes.

Right-click save [ **XviD**](http://intimations.org/vidding/blackheart/blackheart_astolat+melymbrosia_revengers.avi) (44 MB)

[Original livejournal post](http://astolat.livejournal.com/179526.html).


End file.
